55 Themes Challenge Creek Edition
by South Park Kid
Summary: 55 Themes, Creek is the main couple. Craig and Tweek, boy love. Because it's cute.
1. Seeking Solace

**55 Creek Themes**

**Seeking Solace**

_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous._

_-Ingrid Bergman_

I loved that goddamn guinea pig with all my fucking heart, I really, truly did. He was probably the only thing I'd ever considered a friend, the only one I'd ever loved until I was ten. I loved him, he was my best friend, and then the piece of shit had to go and die on me. The bastard probably planned the whole damn thing too, he was a sneaky little fucker. He just _had _to die when Tweek was visiting, just had to die when the twitchy blonde was in my room. He'd planned it all along.

---

"Stop twitching already!" I snap at Tweek, who recoils from the loudness of my voice. I immediately regret yelling at him, he's just too cute to stay mad at. Sighing, I reach my hand out subconsciously and ruffle his blonde mane of hair. His cheeks tinge pink and I grin.

"S-sorry Craig," He mumbles, green eyes darting from me to the floor and back. His eyes are goddamn beautiful, they sparkle and gleam and they say a million things that he can never say. Right now the say 'I'm not sure why you're grinning but it's making me nervous'. I smile again and get up to feed Stripe his lunch, and that's when I notice he isn't moving. At first I think he is asleep, and shake his cage. He still doesn't move. My heart stops. I shake his cage harder, praying to god that he will wake up. He doesn't.

He's dead. He's gone. He is no more; he is only an empty shell of what he used to be. A reminder left behind, a reminder that he was here one second and gone the next. I've lost my best friend. I choke out a sob, dropping to my knees with grief. From the corner of my eye I see Tweek stand up, but right now I could care less. A flood of tears wash down my face, splashing onto the carpet. Gone, gone, gone. I feel a shaky pair of arms wrap around my shoulders, and look up in surprise. Tweek smiles sadly at me, and I turn to bury my head in his chest.

I sit in his arms and sob. I don't know how long I was crying, but he just sat there and held me, rubbing my back soothingly and humming happy songs. I must have seemed like a complete pussy, but he never said a thing, just sat and held me. His arms were warm and comforting, his arms were a boat in a ferocious sea, and the kept me from going overboard. At some point I fall asleep in his grasp.

I wake up, and it's dark. Emptiness swallows me when I remember that Stripe was dead. I feel hallow inside. There is a folded piece of paper on my nightstand. I pick it up and silently read it.

_Call if you need me,_

_Tweek._

Tweek. The sweetest mother fucker in the world. I didn't deserve to have him as a friend. He was too cute and nice for his own good. I pick up my phone and speed-dial his number.

He answers and I don't speak, I don't have to.

"I'll be right there," He says. Five minutes later there is a quiet knock on my door. I swing it open and Tweek looks up shyly through his thick lashes. Too cute. He follows me back to my room, where I collapse on the bed and start to cry again. He slides into the covers next to me and hugs me to his skinny chest. I cry, I cry, I cry. He doesn't leave me, not once.

I kiss him. My face was soaked with tears, and I got his eyelashes wet. I kissed him and he kissed me back. I didn't feel empty anymore.

---

Fucking Stripe, he'd planned it. He knew this would happen, and he planned it. Thanks Stripe, thank you.


	2. Standing Still

**Standing Still**

_Patience is a virtue, Possess it if you can, Seldom found in woman, Never found in man_ --- "Tweek, will you stand still for a second?" He asks me again. "Rrgh, I'll try!" I squeak. I hold my breath and still my body. The twitching, the shaking, it stops. My eyelids slip down, and I breathe in slowly. I am in my happy place, I'm calm. In, out, in, out. No twitching, no spazing. I am still. A pair of lips are desperately pressed to my mouth. My eyes snap in, and drift closed again when I realize it's Craig. He pulls away with a huge grin. "I love you," He says, kissing all over my face like my mom used to do when I was little. "I love you," He repeats, and I giggle, running my fingers through his black hair. "I love you too," I whisper, kissing his lips softly. He grins, and hugs me extra tightly. "You're fucking amazing, you know that?" He says, burying his head in my hair. My cheeks flush red and I grin. He grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers, pulling me outside into the snow. "Craig! It's cold!" I whine as I'm pulled into the freezing white ice. He rolls his eyes and topples us both over onto the ground. "Make a snow angel," He demands, waving his arms up and down. I laugh and do as he says. He kisses me gently in the snow, and warmth fills me. "I love you."

---


	3. Love

**Love**

_Friendship is love without his wings._

_-Lord Bryon_

"Friends, we're just friends," I tell myself, trying not to focus on the fact that he's asleep on my shoulder. I can feel his breath on my neck, and my face heats up. "Just friends, just friends." I love Tweek Tweak, I'll admit it. I love every goddamn thing about him. I love when he's twitchy; I love when he's still, when he's loud, when he's quiet. I love when he's wide awake and I love when he's asleep. I'd face thousand underpants gnomes for the blonde. He is my everything, and he is all I need. Without him I would have nothing, and life would not be worth it anymore. In the morning I see his face, he's my reason to wake up, and my motivation throughout the day. I want him to know, but I can't risk losing him. Without him, I'm not sure what would happen to me.

It is a unending, unconditional love. I remember way back in fourth grade, I was friends with this sixth grade girl named Michelle. She was kind and sweet, and she was nice to Tweek, which I liked. She gave me a nice piece of paper one day and said "Craig, I want you to keep this. Before you decide that you love someone, you have to check all the things on this list. If you do then it's true love." I told her I would, and she gave me a stern look. "Promise me," She said, bending down to my height and holding out her pinky. I grinned and linked our fingers. "Promise." And then she moved away.

I've carried around that paper in my back pocket for five years. Speaking of which… I reach into my pocket and pull out the paper. The edges are frayed and yellow with time, but it still smells like her perfume. Careful not to wake up Tweek, I unfold it.

_If you are reading this, then you think you're head over heels in love._

I smile and look at Tweek. He shifts in his sleep, his hand falling over mine and a small smile on his lips. Yeah, Michelle, I'm pretty sure I'm head over heels in love. I smile wider and continue reading the note.

_This is a list that will tell you if it's true love. Make sure each and every one is checked! I mean it Craig._

_1-You love the way they look in the morning._

Check, double triple mega-dog check. I could masturbate to the way he looks in the morning (and I do but don't tell him that!). He's so motherfucking cute, I could explode. His hair is even messier than it usually is, and he yawns at least twelve times. He blinks extra slowly with drowsiness and it's so adorable. But I think I just always like the way he looks, no matter what.

_2-When they cry, you want to cry._

Big check. When Tweek cries it feels like someone is stabbing my in the heart. When he cries, all I want to do is make it better, make him feel better. I'm there to wipe away his tears and tell him it'll be okay. And if it was me who made him cry, I would break down. I could never hurt Tweek, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

_3-Watching them makes you hard._

Jesus Christ Michelle you fucking perv! Shit, I was only yen years old when she gave me this? What does she think I was doing at ten? Although, when I watch Tweek attempt to button up his shirt in the morning, I could jump him right then and there. So yeah, check.

_4-They're with you right now._

This kind of creeps me out. It's like Michelle saw into the future. Check, a very disturbed, slightly scared check.

_If you checked them continue reading._

I glance at Tweek, and smile. I don't need this paper to know that I love Tweek, I just know. But I promised her, and a promise is a promise. I stare at Tweek for a little while longer, then direct my attention back to the note.

_You love him Craig._

I almost jump in surprise, but remember Tweek is still sleeping. I take a deep breath and keep on reading.

_I could see it, even in 4__th__ grade I knew. Tell him, trust me. Tell him._

My heart is racing, and my breathing is short and ragged. Tweek starts to stir and I quickly shove the paper back in my pocket. "Craig," He asks groggily, rubbing an eye with the back of his hand. Too cute. "What's wrong? You look sick," he says, looking at me with concern.

"I love you!" I suddenly blurt out, my hands going to cover my mouth and my face turning beet red. He blinks at me. Oh god, don't be mad please! His face turns pink, and a smile forms on his cherry lips.

"I love you too," He says, tugging on one of the strings on my hat and pulling me down to kiss my forehead.

I'm glad I kept the checklist.


	4. Eyes

**Eyes**

_Eyes are the windows to the soul_

His eyes are green. Not green like limes, or green like the ocean on a crowded beach. Not green like grass that hasn't been watered in a while. Not green like Kyle's hat or green like the post-it notes he sticks all over our kitchen cabinets to remind himself to buy more coffee. Not green like that ratty tee-shirt he used to sleep in, or green like Spock's blood. Not green like the Starbucks logo that I see every morning on the side of his first cup of coffee. No, his eyes are the kind of green that can only be descried as 'the color of Tweek's eyes'. Like:

"Oh hey Craig, what color green did you want your office walls to be?"

"The color of Tweek's eyes."

"Oh, good choice sir."

His eyes are more beautiful than anything I've ever seen.

***

His eyes are blue. Not the blue of the sky over LA, which isn't really blue, it's kind of grayish because of smog. And they're not the blue like the key on the plastic Guitar-Hero controller. Not like the blue of his hat that he always used to wear as a kid. Not blue like his Zippo I got him when he was eighteen because I refused to buy him one before then because smoking before you're eighteen is illegal. He did it anyways. Not the blue of the Mustang he sold so we could make a down payment on our house. Not the blue of the knee-high Hello Kitty socks Butter's got me for Christmas.

No, I can only imagine that his eyes are the same color as the ocean before anyone ever walked on the earth. Before it was ever touch by a single living thing, and it was just pure and clean and there. That is the only way I can describe the color of his eyes that are clear as windows but as deep as the very edge of outer-space. I have a feeling they don't have that color paint chip at Home Depot…

---

Tweek's eye color is called 'Paranoia' and Craig's is called 'BAMF' ;)


	5. Gray

**Gray**

_Electricity, the peril the wind sings to in the wires on a gray day._

_-Janet Frame_

Tweek watched the skies outside nervously, as they slowly filled with clouds and darkened. He knew what was coming, and there couldn't have been a worse time. His parents were both away on a business trip, and he couldn't call his friends. What would they say? "Wow Tweek, you're a pussy, deal with some fucking lightening for once." It would be too much pressure to call anyway. What if lightening struck the telephone wire and electrocuted him through his ear? He took a deep breath and pried his eyes away from the gray clouds in favor of gluing them to the TV.

There was only one person other than his parents who knew about his fear of storms. Craig had been with him last week during an assembly, when lightening hit the school and caused the lights to flicker off. Even the approving and excited shouts of the students around him were not enough to drown out the following clap of thunder. Tweek had held his tongue to keep from screaming and bolted out of the auditorium, on the verge of tears. Little did he know, Craig had followed him to the bathroom where he went to freak out and cry.

"Tweek?" Craig had asked gently, kneeling down on the ground beside his blonde friend. The other didn't look up, knowing his best friend would think he was some kind of little baby for running and crying during a storm.

"Yeah, Craig?" Tweek answered, voice muffled by his hands which were hiding his tears. He froze when he felt a warm arm wrap around his shoulders and tug him against Craig's chest.

"It's okay," Craig said, rubbing Tweek's back slightly, "If you're scared. I'm right here."

Tweek desperately wished his friend was here now, but he was too scared to call. The newsman announced that the storm was going to last well into the night, and Tweek noted yet another reason why he wouldn't be sleeping. Anxious to get away from the news, he flipped through the channels, but they all had static. Tweek whimpered and sunk into the couch cushion, preparing himself for the storm.

Suddenly, he heard frantic knocking at the door as the first bolt of lightning hit a few miles away. Willing himself to get up, he opened the door to find Craig standing on his doorstep and gasping for breath. "Tweek," He choked out, " I came…as fast…as I could." Tweek pulled Craig inside and replayed his words in his head.

"You came over because you knew I was scared?" Tweek asked once Craig had caught his breath. The raven-haired boy smiled and nodded. Tweek was stunned. No one had ever showed an ounce of concern for the blonde before, not even his parents. Before he could stop himself, Tweek launched himself at Craig and pressed a thankful kiss to the taller boy's lips. Craig tensed immediately and Tweek squeaked.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm s-s-sorry, I w-wasn't thinking, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Tweek apologized over and over. Craig however, was not listening. Instead, he cut off Tweek's apologies with his own mouth, kissing him with more strength than Tweek had. The blonde pressed back hungrily, stringing his fingers under Craig hat and into his jet black hair. The taller boy licked at Tweek's lips, begging for entry.

Tweek opened his mouth with a whimper, feeling Craig's tongue slid against his. Lightening struck and Craig pulled away for a second, waiting for Tweek to scream. Instead the blonde rolled his hips and said "Goddamit Craig," before pulling him back down to his lips for another kiss.

Later when Tweek awoke, the storm was right overhead. However, he found that he didn't feel very scared with Craig's arms wrapped around him, and his lips pressed against his collarbone. Instead he felt serene and happy for once, and hugged Craig tighter.


	6. Mischief Managed

**Mischief Managed**

_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._

Craig cracked and eye open and rolled over in his bed, only to feel that the spot usually taken by Tweek during sleepovers was empty and cold. Sitting up groggily, he looked around the room, expecting to find the blonde somewhere in a corner, mumbling about gnomes. When he searched every corner however, he did not find a shivering mass of paranoia anywhere. Now thoroughly concerned, Craig got out of bed and wandered down the hall toward the living room.

There was a flickering light coming from the room, and the black haired boy was almost scared for a second, before he realized it was just the TV. Tweek must have had a nightmare again, and not wanting to wake Craig up, went to watch something. He peered around the corner and watched Tweek look at the screen with wide eyes. He grinned when he heard the unmistakable Harry Potter song ring in his ears as the movie started.

"Hey Tweekers," He cooed, walking to the couch and snickering when Tweek jumped at the sound of his voice.

The smaller blonde blushed. "J-Jesus Craig you sc-scared me shitless!" He snapped, twiddling with his fingers cutely. Craig plopped down on the couch at glanced at the screen.

"Half Blood Prince? Mind if I watch?" He asked. Tweek just smiled and scooted closer to Craig as the movie continued. Somewhere near the middle, Craig slinked his arm around Tweek's thin shoulders. The small blonde blushed and tried to ignore it, however he found this difficult when Craig pulled him into his lap about ten minutes later.

"Craig!" Tweek squeaked in a higher-than-normal pitched voice, blushing so badly that it almost reached his ears. Craig smirked, running his fingertips down Tweek's spine in a teasing manner. The blonde boy shiver, and then glared (or at least attempted to) at his friend. "Stop it you jerk," He snapped. Craig raised his hands in defeat, but wouldn't let Tweek off his lap, no matter how much the other boy struggled.

Tweek finally gave up and tried to make himself comfortable in his friends lap, shifting and fidgeting. Craig had to bite his tongue so hard that it bleed to keep from moaning as the blonde's ass moved against his hips. Tweek, being naïve and innocent, did not notice when Craig moved his hips up slightly as he adjusted himself. He sat there until the part where Dumbledore died, where he started to cry.

Craig, who was hiding his own tears, tried to soothe him. Then Tweek turned, so they were sitting chest to chest and he had to wrap his legs around Craig's waist to sit comfortably. He pressed his face into the crook of Craig's neck and sniffled, mumbling that it wasn't fair and he didn't want to watch the rest. Craig rubbed the blonde's back, and quietly cried through the rest of the movie.

As the credits were rolling, Tweek turned his head and spoke against Craig's neck. "Craig? Dumbledore went to heaven right?" He asked childishly, blushing at his own question. Craig pressed a kiss to the blonde's forehead.

"Of course he did Tweek, if he didn't then there would be no hope left in the world," He replied. Tweek nodded and promptly fell asleep on Craig's shoulder, his mind at ease. Craig smiled, sliding his arms under Tweek's legs and lifting him up to carry him back to the bedroom. He lied next to Tweek for a good half hour, before sitting up in the darkness for the second time that night.

Checking to make sure Tweek was still asleep; Craig leaned down to steal a kiss from the tiny blonde. He nearly shit himself when he found the pair of lips he was kissing, kissing him back. Tweek pulled away after a minute and licked his lips mischievously, with a smirk. He shut his eyes again and sighed, "Mischief managed."

…**.**

Harry Potter pwns noobs. HBP never ceases to bring me to tears, book and movie. I almost to want to see Deathly Hallows in theaters because I'm afraid I'll get kicked out for sobbing.

Dedicated to Dumbledore, Hedwig, Fred and Snape. Rest in Peace.


	7. Dark

**Dark**

_Weather forecast for tonight: dark._

_-George Carlin_

Craig glared at the small shivering lump on the far side of his bedroom, flipping it off in the dark. "For Christ sakes Tweek, get some goddamn sleep already," He snapped, tired of listening to the jittery blonde mumble and sputter while he was trying to go to bed.

"GAH! I-I'm sorry, C-Craig, but your floor is v-very uncomfortable, and it's k-kind of s-scary," He stuttered, lacing his finger up into his blonde locks. Craig knew he shouldn't have invited Tweek to this fucking sleepover. He should have listened when Clyde warned him that the kid never slept, ever. But he was to fucking nice to leave the poor twitching boy out of their fun. He _was _his friend after all.

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He was tired as fuck, and he just wanted some sleep. However, it was hard for him to get what he wanted with Tweek screaming every few seconds and banging up against the wall. "Just go sleep on the couch of something," He said angrily, gesturing in the direction of his living room.

"T-Token is sleeping th-there remember?" Tweek replied, jerking his head to the side. Craig groaned. At this rate he'd be up all night.

"Go sleep in Ruby's room for fuck's sake, just go away," He snapped again, starting to lose his temper. Tweek whimpered, and started to grab his things. Ruby was out at some other kid's house so her room was free.

"C-Clyde is sleeping in th-there, but I g-g-guess the bed's b-big enough," Tweek mumbled, walking toward the door of his bedroom. _Why would Clyde let Tweek sleep with him? _Craig thought to himself. Although, he realized, Clyde probably would let the blonde in bed with him. He was the only one who was ever really nice to Tweek; actually, everyone was except for Craig.

The thought of Tweek and Clyde sleeping together angered Craig to no end. Without dwelling too much on why he was mad about this, he called Tweek over. "C'mere Spaz," He said with another groan. Tweek looked confused, but did as he was told, dragging his coffee colored blanket by one corner behind him like a little kid. _Cute, _Craig thought, before he mentally slapped himself.

_Don't be a faggot Craig, _He yelled at himself as he watched Tweek stumble over to the side of the bed. When Craig made no signs of moving, Tweek stood there, fidgeting and pulling on the edge of his pajama shirt. Craig looked down and realized that Tweek was only wearing an oversized tee-shirt and some very short shorts, with a pair of tube socks, one of which was sliding down his leg further than the other.

_What is he, five years old? _He thought irritably to himself, however he could not help but also think _cute, cute, motherfucking cute. _Tweek was blushing, now that Craig had been staring at him for a good minute. Realizing this, Craig cursed under his breath and slid to the far edge of his bed. Tweek just stood there looking more confused than ever.

"What do I have to give you instructions? Get in the bed!" Craig said, more harshly than he'd meant. Tweek's eyes watered slightly.

"I-I can always j-just sleep w-with Clyde," He said, reaching up to rub his eye with a tiny balled up fist. Craig almost screamed, the blonde boy looked so cute.

"You aren't sleeping with that asshole, now get in the fucking bed," Craig said as calmly as he could, patting the empty space beside him. Tweek pouted and didn't move.

"Y-You shouldn't c-call Clyde an asshole, h-he _is_ our f-friend," Tweek stated stubbornly. How the hell was Craig going to get it through the naïve blonde's head that he wanted him to stay and sleep in his bed?

"God Tweek, okay, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I don't want you to sleep with Clyde," Craig finally admitted in defeat. Tweek still didn't move.

"Why don't you want me to sleep with Clyde?" Tweek asked curiously. This was turning out to be more trouble than it was worth. If he'd just let Tweek go with Clyde, he could have been asleep ages ago. Again, the image of Tweek sleeping contently next to Clyde made Craig's blood boil. Why didn't he want Tweek to sleep with Clyde? What was the big fucking deal?

"I want to sleep with you," Craig suddenly blurted out before he could stop himself, "I want to sleep with you and hug you because you're too cute and I don't want you to be scared and I just want you to get in the goddamn bed with me but you're being fucking stubborn and oblivious as always and just get in the bed please, I'm begging you." Tweek stood stupidly for a second, processing what Craig had just said, before he blushed.

"Th-that's all you h-had to say C-Craig," Tweek said with a bashful smile, sliding under the covers next to Craig. Finally content, Craig sighed and wrapped his lanky arms around Tweek's waist.

Tweek smiled, pressing his forehead into the crook of Craig neck. "Night, Tweek," Craig said, already falling asleep.

"Goodnight, Craig," Tweek said, smiling as he felt the black haired boys breathing even out. Even though it was dark, and he'd forgotten his blanket on the ground, Tweek was happy. Clyde probably would have snored anyways.


	8. Agony

**WARNING: **ANGST ANGST ANGST Read at your own risk, shit just got real(ly angsty)

…**..**

**Agony **

If you asked Tweek Tweak what agony looked like, he would sit there for a long, long time. So long that you would think he might not answer, and ponder leaving. He would sit with a blank vacant stare, emearld eyes searching for something many miles away. You would wait, perhaps out of curiosity, perhaps out of politeness. Eventually, he would give a small smile, tears in his eyes and say, "Agony is the look on that girl's face, that pain I've never seen before. It made me want to die, just looking at that face."

_There was blood everywhere. It was splattered on the ground, it was smeared on the walls, and it was sprayed on the ceiling. "He'd given one hell of a fight," The police officer said, "If the blood's all the way up there." Tweek fought the urge to vomit. There was a body lying in the middle of the sticky red mess. It was sliced almost beyond recognition, but that hat. That blue, woolen hat that now looked as if it had been dyed red was there as well. He recognized the hat, but he wished he didn't. _

"_Do you know this boy?" The officer asked, finally noticing the small, pale blond standing behind the caution tape. Tweek swallowed hard, catching his breath after he'd been sobbing (unknowingly) the past five minutes. _

"_Yes," He squeaked pitifully, clutching at his chest. No! His mind screamed in retort, NO NO! IT'S NOT HIM! HE'S SOMEWHERE ELSE; IT'S NOT HIM IT'S NOT HIM! The officer turned back to the crime scene. _

"_He put up one hell of a fight," He said, perhaps trying to comfort the blonde who was obviously in pain. If he put up such a fight then why is he here? Tweek thought. Craig was a strong boy, Craig was brave, Craig was not someone who got murdered in his own home. _

"_Hey!" He suddenly heard a voice he recognized coming from the driveway, where the scene was not yet visible. I've got to stop her, Tweek thought frantically. He ran faster then he thought possible and nearly knocked the eight year old girl over. "Tweek? The fuck, that hurt asshole! What are you doing here? Wait, are you crying? What's going on?" She asked, noticing the waterfall or tears falling from Tweek's eyes. _

"_You can't," Tweek whispered when Ruby tried to see behind him. She glared and shoved the weaker boy out of the way, marching right up to the caution tape. Tweek somehow willed himself to watch. The girl's sneer quickly melted into a confused look. Then she saw that goddamn hat. Almost as if things suddenly went in slow motion, Tweek saw Ruby's face go blank, and then it contorted in pain. Her knees buckled and she dropped to the ground, reaching up to press her palms to her eyes. She screamed, she cursed the heavens and begged them to bring back her brother. _

_The ambulance had finally arrived, and put a white sheet over the body. Ruby screamed, and the neighbors began to walk outside. Someone made a snide remark about her being loud, but they were quickly beaten down by the red-headed girl, cursing at them words enough to make Satan cry. Suddenly she turned and locked eyes with Tweek. He screamed with her, hugging her tightly as the ambulance wheeled the body away. _

He would let a few tears escape, the shuffle around in his drawer. He would pull out a newspaper clipping and hand it to you with a heartbreaking smile. You would see a picture of a small blonde boy and a fiery red-headed girl, clutching at each other and sobbing, with a bloody crime scene in the background. The bold title above it red '**LOCAL BOY IN SOUTH PARK, BRUTALLY MURDERED BY FATHER AFTER A FITGHT.' **You would attempt to comfort Tweek, but you wouldn't be able to find the words.

"I loved him," He would tell you, gently placing the clipping back into the drawer and softly shutting it, "But she loved him more." You would know what agony looked like, and you would hope you'd never have to look at it again.

…**..**

-cries-


End file.
